1823: a bamon love story
by Renesmeeblack13
Summary: summary inside! plz read n comment if u like the idea n want me to write more! comments r luv, so just let it pour ou of u! ;  d/b n some of s/e too!
1. Chapter 1

_**1823: a bamon love story.**_

_**Summary **_

Damon salvatore, is thought to be one of the most elligable bachelor of mystic falls. With his sky blue eyes, so deep that anyone could drown in them and his charming looks. Not to forget, he is the eldest son of the duke of mystic falls. But what many of the marriage-minded society mothers don't know, is that this going-to-be-duke has some dark secrets that no one knows of and damon is sure no one would like to know of them too.

Bonnie bennet, the daughter of the earl. knows that she will never be able to marry for love. But is it really too much to hope for a husband for whom she at least has some affection?

What will happen when these two meet, with absolutely nothing in common except for the fact that both of them repel marriage? and even worse, what will happen when both of them are forced to marrying each other? Will there love grow or there relationship would juat be like the old duke and duchess was?

*_**this was idea, if u feel like i should write more plz comment and u know any new ideas r welcome! So go ahead n press the review button***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_***hey everyone, alot of people want me to write this story so here is the first chapter. This is just a little blast from the past of damon. to see why heis the way he is. The second chapter will have more bamon. If you have any suggestion plz leave them as comments. Your ideas r always welcome... plz comment. Comments r love!***_

_ABOUT 23 YEARS BEFORE OUR STORY STARTED._

The birth of damon salvatore-the son of the duke of mystic falls, had met a great deal of celebration.

After about six years of craving for a son, the duke had finally gotten one. one person to take care of his title, to carry on the family name.

The duchess, had tryed very hard for about six years to give the duke what he wanted, a hier. But she wasn't able to. It was not like she couldn't concive, but every time the baby came out dead.

After about their third try to have a baby, the doctors had given up and told the duchess that she was very week and should stop trying.

But the duchess knew her duties very well. She didn't let her weakness stop her, and she had finally given out a son.

That was the first time anyone had ever seen tears in the dukes eyes. When he had first held his son and said "i have a son!" he has boomed. "a perfect little son!"

Although the duke with all his duties had not been able to give his son, the normall amount of time a father should have given his son. But he tried.

As damon lived in london with his mother, the duke hadn't got time to properly visit his hier. But after about two years of his birth damon had finally gotten to see his father.

When the duke had first come to see damon in london, he had been very quite for some reason. The duke had tried very hard to make conversations with his son but damon would never relpy.

One day the duke asked him "what are you making son?"

Damon had just smiled and pointed.

The duke asked his wife "doesn't he speak?"

The duchess shook her head "not yet."

The duke frowned "he is two. Shouldn't he be speaking?"

"some children take longer than others, your grace. He is clearly a bright young boy."

"of course he is bright. He is my son."

The duchess had merly nodded.

But two years later, he wasn't so sanguine.

"_why isn't he talking?"_

"i don't know," the duchess answered, wringing her hands.

"what have you done to him?"

"i haven't done anything!"

"if you'd been doing your job correctly,he"-the duke jabbed an angry finger in damon's direction-"would be speaking."

Damon who was practicing his letters at his miniature desk, watched the exchange with interest.

"he is four years god damn it," the duke roared. "he should be able to speak."

"he can write." Duchess said quickly.

"a fat lot o good writing is going to do him if he can't talk." The duke turned to damon, rage burning in his eyes. "talk to me, damn you!"

Damon shrank back, his lower lip quivering.

"your grace!" duchess exclaimed. "you are scaring the child."

The duke whipped around to face her. " maybe he needs scaring. Maybe what he needs is a good dose of discipline. A good paddling might help him find his voice."

The duke grabbed the silver backed brush nurse used on damon's hair and advanced on his son. " i'll make you talk, you stupid little-"

"no!"

The duchess gasped. The duke dropped the brush. It was the first time they'd ever heard damon's voice.

"what did he say?" the duke whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

Damon's fists balled at his side, and his little chin jutted out as he said, "don't you h-h-h-h-h-h-"

The dukes face turned pale. "what is he saying?"

Damon tried his sentence again. "d-d-d-d-d-d-"

"my god," the duke breathed, horrified. "he's a moron."

"he is not a moron!" the duchess cried out, throwing her arms around her son.

"d-d-d-d-d-d-d-don't you h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hit"-damon took a deep breath-"me"

The duke sank onto the window seat, his head sropping into his hands. "what have i done to deserve this? What could i have possibly done..."

"you should be giving your son praise!" the duchess admonished. " four years you've been wating for him to speak, and-"

"and he is an idiot!" the duke roared. "a goddamned, bloody little idiot!"

Damon began to cry.

"mystic falls is going to be half-wit," the duke moaned.

"all those years of for an hier, and now its all for ruin. I should have let the title go to my cousin." He turned back to look at his son, who was sniffling and wiping his eyes, trying to appear strong for his father.

The duke grabbed duchess arm. "you come with me!" he exclaimed. "we will try again, i will not let my titel go to his idiot!"

"no! Wait! Please! I am too weak! I will not be able to do it!" the duchess cried. But the duke would just won't listen.

The duchess were helpless, and she had to leave her son crying. After the duke and duchess were gone, isoble, damon's nurse. Who had been watching the whole scene from afar came to damon and hugged him close. "you are the smartest little boy i know. And if there is anyone who can learn to talk properly, i know its you."

Damon turned into her warm embrace and sobbed.

"we'll show him." She vowed. "he'll eat his words if its the last thing i do."

And yes damon had leraned how to speak properly, it took him a long time. When the duke had taken his mother away from him, damon was shattered. But he was hurt even more when he had heard about his mothers death.

The duchess had died giving birth to stefan salvatore, damons brother. When damon had gone for his mothers funeral, the duke had not even given him a second glance. As if damon was not even his son. He had embraced him infronte of some guest, just to appear kind, but other than that nothing.

The duke had only considered stefan as his son, why wouldn't he stefan was perfect. Good looking, kind, sweet, innocent and he could speak properly. And thats why damon hated his brother. But as for stefan... he loved his brother like hell. Even though damon treated stefan badly, stefan loved him and he knew in the hearts of hearts damon loved him too.

As both the brothers grew the turned out to have totally oppsite personality's. Stefan was the kind as nice one where as damon was the one who would make the hearts of all the girls in mystic falls flutter.

Damon's youth days were filled with wine and women, until he went for his brothers wedding and met bonnie bennet...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

_***hey everyone, thanks for all the comments. As for sandy, i must tell you, i am not copying lines from duke and i by julia quinn. I have read that novel, as a matter of fact i have read all the bridgerton family novels. But my story is totally different, as the duchess didn't die giving birth to damon and he does have a brother. Where as the duchess did die giving birth to simon and he didn't have any siblimgs. and daphne is simons best-friends-sister, where as bonnie is elenas best friend who is marrying damons brother stefan. Simon and bonnie met at a ball, where as damon and bonnie met at elena's and stefan's wedding. I just wanted to tell you, that you should get all your facts right before posting such a horrible comment on someones story! They hurt! And i am sure any fanfic writer would agree with me! So anyway, here goes the second chapter! Plz comment, comments r love!***_

Bonnie bennet looked out of her carriage window thinking about her life. She had just been about 11 when her father had died. Since then it had just been she and her mother, emily bennet. Bonnie had loved and missed her father allot, he was not only an amazing earl but also a great person and father.

Since her fathers death, the gilberts had been of great help. John and jenna gilbert were good friends of the bennets, but after bonnie's father's death they had become like family. Elena gilbert, the daughter of john and jenna gilbert, was bonnie best-friend. No, she was almost like her sister. Bonnie couldn't remember how long they had been friends. almost all her life time, she thought.

And thats the reason why she was here, on the way to mystic falls. Elena was getting married to stefan salvatore the son-of-the-duke of mystic falls.

Bonnie should have been angry with elena, as since they were young both have them only had one wish. That was to marry in the same family. They had been pretty sure, with such close family's their wish would come true.

But of course, everything had changed when they had attended the mystic falls carnival. That was the first time that elena has seen stefan, and from what she tells bonnie, it was the most thrilling feeling ever. She told bonnie, how it had felt so right. She told her how her heart had swayed, at the mere sight of his back.

Thats right, she had fallen in love with his back. She hadn't even seen his face and she knew, that he was the _one._ stefan was a decent person. No she was lying. He was not decent. He was amazing-good looks with a heart of gold.

She was really happy for elena, but also sort of jealous. Stefan was one of the most eligible bachelor in mystic falls and she was happy that stefan was in love with elena too.

But she also wondered if she, herself will ever find love. Elena had told her how it felt but she wanted to experince _that_ feeling herself. She just wondered if she would ever be that lucky...

Bonnies chain of thoughts was broken by elenas voice, "bonnie! what are you thinking about?"

Bonnie didn't know how to answer that question. She couldn't possible tell elena that she was jealous of her. She couldn't tell elena that she was thinking, if she would ever fall in love with someone as good and nice as stefan. So she answered rather quickly, "nothing."

Elena's lovely mouth twisted into a frustratedline. "don't lie to me."

Bonnie sighed, "i was just thinking about love. I was just thinking if i would ever be able to fall in love, with a good and honorable man like stefan."

"bonnie, we don't get to choose who we fall in love with."

Bonnie crossed her arms. "i don't see why not."

Elena's mouth fell open. "bonnie bennet," she said, "you understand nothing."

"what is there to understand?" bonnie asked dryly

"one doesn't choose. It just happens. In an instant."

"oh, really?" asked bonnie.

"yes it does. I will tell you how it happned for me." Elena looked dubious.

"as i said before," she said, giving bonnie a warning glance, "i wasn't expecting to find love. I had just gone to the carnival, to enjoy. I was just walking, and then...i _saw_ him."

Said with enough drama to warrant a role on the stage.

"oh, elena," bonnie sighed.

"i didn't even see his face at first," elena continued.

"just the back of his head, the way his hair curled against the collar of his coat." She sighed then. "and the color. Truly, bonnie, have you ever seen such a spectacular shade of brown?"

Before bonnie could answer, elena started talking again.

"then he turned," she said "and i saw his profile, and i swear to you i heard music."

"after that all i could think was-_i am runied"_

Bonnie gasped. "don't say that. Don't even hit at it."

"not _ruined _ruined," elena said impatiently. "good god, bonnie, i was at the carnival, or haven't you been listening? But i knew-i _knew_ that i was ruined for all other men. There could never be another to compare."

With that elena's story ended, and at the same time the carriage stoped infronte of the salvatore mansion.

Bonnie was so glad they had reached mystic falls. Elena had told her so much about this place. And elena was absolutely right, mystic falls was the most beautiful town bonnie had ever seen.

They were greated my none other than stefan salvatore, himself. He took elena's hand and kissed it, you could clearly see the love pouring out of his eyes.

And then suddenly he turned towards bonnie, he smiled gently and said "bonnie." with a little head nod. Bonnie replyed in the same manner by smiling lightly and nodding.

Just then someone walked out of the house to greet the girls.

"well, well, look who we have here. The soon-going-to-be bride her self."

Bonnie and elena didn't really know who this person was, except for the fact that he was extreamly handsome and looked like some greek god.

then all of a sudden stefan said "bonnie, elena, this is my brother. Damon salvatore..."

_***so liked it? Sry i couldn't put in allot of bamon in this chapter. Like i told you about damon's past i wanted bonnie's life to be in the same lime light, plus this was a little dose for all stefan n elena lovers. But i promise the next chapter would be complete bamon. Plz comment. Comments r luv n if u have any ideas plz leave then as reviews. I will surely read it n if i like it, i would also imply it in my story! But plz comment!***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_***HEY GUYS THANKX 4 ALL UR REVIEWS. I JUST WANTED TO CLEAR OUT SOME QUESTION THAT SOME OF MY READERS HAD QUIZAS C'MON DONT CALL UR SELF DUMB! C AS 4 THE BLACKS BEING SLAVES HHHMMM... I HAVENT REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT IT! SO BONNIE CAN BE WHITE IF U WANT! AND AS DAMON AND STEFAN, THEY R NOT VAMPIRES, ITS AN ALL HUMAN STORY! SRY IF I DIDN'T MENTION THAT! MY BAD! N AS 4 MY HATER... IF U DONT LIKE MY STORY, THEN DONT READ IT! U CAN GO BURN IN HELL, FOR ALL I CARE! TO OTHERS, THANKX 4 THE REVIEWS! THEY MEAN ALOT TO ME! KEEP REVIEWING!***_

Both Bonnie and Elena were lost in there thoughts when Stefan first introduced damon. Elena was thinking about how handsome Stefans brother was, and Bonnie was thinking about how rude Damons first comment had been to elena.

Then suddenly, Damon took Elena's gloved hand and laid a scrupulously polite kiss on her knuckles.

"it's an honour to finally meet you. Now i know why Stefan is so in love with you."

And then Damon turned towards Bonnie. when he first looked at her, his eyes became norrow and afar. He slowly licked his lips and just turned back to Elena.

Bonnie was actually shocked with this kind of attitude. She knew that she was not as pretty as Elena, but she was in no way not attractive. As a matter of fact she was way more attractive than some, and a little bit from others. But never the less Damons attitude had hurt in more than one way, and shattered her confidence. She wondered why this had happned? She was never the knid of girl who cared about what other people said, which was one of the reasons why she didn't have many suitors. But she still didn't ubderstand why she cared about what Damon thought so much.

Stefan, who could see how rude his brother had been with bonnie, decided to take the situation in his own hands. Stefan loved his brother, no dought. But sometimes Damon could just get too rude.

"Damon, this is Bonnie. Elena's best friend. Bonnie this is Damon, my brother." Stefan knew that his introduction hadn't helped, as Dmon and Bonnie were still glairing at each he decided to just let it pass, and decided to change the subject.

"so...i will just send Isoble to get your suit case. How about i show you two around? then you can rest, i am sure it must have a long ride. And you also have to attend the lockwood ball in the evening."

"oh yes! That would be nice." Said Elena with a small smile. Anyone could see pure love just pouring out of her eyes.

Later that morning Damon was thinking about his encounter with Bonnie and Elena. When he had first gotten to here, his plan was to trouble Stefan and flirt with Elena. He knew that she was very pretty, but what he had seen today had completely blown his mind.

But what had captured his attention was Bonnie. she was not really beautiful by society standareds, but something about her quite simply sucked the breath from his body.

When he first saw Bonnie all he had wanted to do kiss her. One kiss, just one kiss. So tempting, so delicious and maddeningly tempting.

But he hadn't ravished her. He didn't even had the mere guts to talk to her. He was scared. Scared of this lust he was feeling towards a women he had just met. His had never happened to him before. It was almost painful. Thats the reason he hadn't talked to her, he was not sure of hiself.

His chain of thoughts was broken by his brothers voice.

"Damon, can i talk to you a minute?" asked Stefan.

"of course little brother, what seems to be the matter here!" Damon asked with an amused smile.

"don't act like this. You know what i am talking about. Why were you being so rude with Bonnie?"

"what? Rude? And me? With Bonnie? i don't know what you are talking about brother!" Damon said, with a wolfish grim stuck on his face. The same one he had greated Elena with.

"listen Damon, Bonnie is a really nice person and i don't want you to insult her like you did today, anymore. Tonight is the lockwood ball, and i want you to be nice with Bonnie or just don't come near her. She is not only Elena's best friend, but also a good friend of mine and i will not have her insulted like that."

Now this was actually intresting. The forbiden apple, he thought. He knew in his mind he was planing to do some very wicked this to that little bady of Bonnie's, but the fact that his brother wanted him to stay away from her made all of it way more he decided to play his luck and test his self controle.

"you know what brother, you are right. Today at lunch i would apologize to her, and i would even escort her to the ball."

Now this is new, thought stefan.

"why would you do that damon? seriously what are your intensions?" stefan asked worried.

"oh, don't worry brother, i wish Bonnie no harm. Believe me." Said Damon and then he made his way to the dining hall for lunch. He was really looking forward to this evening...

_***hey guys, sry this chapter may not be really good. But i tried my best. So anyway, i promise u the next chapter would be better! So plz review! Reviews r luv! Let it pour out of luv!***_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_***hey everybody! Thanks 4 all ur reviews! They mean allot 2 me, as i have said b4! I want to apologise to sandy 4 wat i said! I mean everybody has their own opinion, and i can't be mad if some one doesn't like mine! Well anyway, i sry sandy! N yes i was inpired by the duke and i for the first chapter! Actually i got the idea of this story also just after reading the bridgerton family novels. And as 4 bonnie being white... many people don't like that idea, so how about v let her be black! I mean its just a story so it doesn't really matter, well anyway please review!***_

Elena and Bonnie, were sitting in the dining hall. They had been introduced to every salvatore in the house, which were Damon and Stefan. The duke had gone out out some where for work, so he would be meeting his soon-to-be-daughter-in-law later.

Elena looked at Bonnie suspiciously. Bonnie had been quite for a really long time, which was very not-bonnie-like.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" asked Elena, in a worried voice.

"i am fine. Maybe just a little tired from the ride, but fine." Bonnie smiled lightly.

"are you sure? 'cause if you want, you can rest. I will send the food to your room, and you don't even have to go to the ball. Stefan and i can make some excuse, and cover up for you. I am sure Mrs lockwood will understand!"

"Elena, i am fine. There is no need to do all that stuff. Plus, i am actually looking forward to meeting Tyler." Said bonnie, now fully smiling.

"of course, you want to meet him. Remember when we were little and he always said that both of you will get married and have children!" Elena exclaimed happly, remembering the good old days.

"oh, believe me you don't want to marry Tyler now. Although good looking and wealthy, but a very ignorant boy." Said Damon, as he walked into the dining hall.

"oh really, now why would you say that?" asked Bonnie. she was curious to hear about her long time friend. When she was little, she was practically in love with Tyler and she really wanted to know what a man he had turned out to be.

"well for one he is a bimbo, and knows nothing about a womens pleasure. If you were to marry him a virgen, if would feel very sorry for you."

Bonnies face turned red. She was shocked, of how Damon could speak about a womens pleasure so openly. She turned to Elena for help, but unfortunaltlly Elena her self was in a state of shock.

Damon noticed how embarrassed Bonnie was. This turned him on beyond grief. The fact that Bonnie was so innocent, was tempting than ever.

Luckily Stefan entered the dining hall just that moment, and saved Bonnie from any further embarrassment.

"so...what have you three been talking about?" asked Stefan.

"ah, nothing. Actually i am not feeling very well, so i might have my lunch in my room." Said Bonnie.

"ok, if you feel like. I will just tell isoble to send your meal upstaires. And if you want i will call the doctor too?" asked Stefan, worried.

"oh, no. That won't necessary. I am just tired, thats all. I am sure a little bit of rest and i will be fine." With that Bonnie left, for her room. Not wanting to be around Damon anymore.

But to Bonnie's surprise Damon was not going to give up so soon. After she reached her room, Bonnie heard a knock on her door. She thought it was Isoble bringing her lunch. But when she opened the door, she was shocked to see Damon.

Before she could say anything else Damon covered her mouth with his hands and strangled her against the wall.

"listen, i don't want to hurt you. I came here to apologize to you, about this morning. I really want to make up to you, so..."

He paused and let Bonnie go, but she didn't move. She held her breath, some part of her wanted to hear what damon was about to say, and some part of her was scared of him.

He was so handsome and charming, and at the same time so wicked. Bonnie was beyond confused. She felt like a little rabbit looking in the eyes of a cat.

"would you like to go to the Lockwood ball with me?" Damon said in a breath.

He couldn't believe it, but he was actually nervous about asking Bonnie out for the dance. This had never happned to him before. He could almost hear his beating, through his chest.

He waited for her reply but she didn't say anything.

"so... do you want to go to the ball with me or not?" he asked again. Now a bit annoyed. But Bonnie still didn't answer.

Then he realised that he had coverd her mouth with his hand. He immediately took his hand of her mouth and waited for her response.

"listen, Mr Salvatore. First of all, strangling me against the wall and covering my mouth with your hands; and saying that "i don't want to hurt you" are not gestures used by someone who wants to apologize. And second of all, i am not going to the ball with you. You have been nothing but rude with me since the moment i met you. So, i don't think you deserve my company in the Lockwood ball tonight. Now if you excuse me i need some rest, it was a long journey and i am tired."

With that Bonnie went to bed leaving Damon dumbfounded.

As Damon made his way out of Bonnies room be couldn't believe what had just happned. Bonnie had actually_** rejected **_him. This had never happned to him before.

The fact that Bonnie didn't want him, was irritating but at the same time tempting as hell. In his whole life almost every single women he had met ahd wanted to go to bed with him, or have his children.

But not Bonnie, she was not just an ordinary girl. There was something about her that had caught Damons attention and just wouldn't let go.

Damon was going to accompany Bonnie to the ball, she liked it or not. And now his only aim was to make Bonnie fall for him, hard and fast.

_***hey guys, thankx 4 all the reviews. Luv ya all! Btw sry if this chap is short or not so good, it just that i just ran out of interstings ideas. But don't worry the next chap will be amazing! With love, lust and jealousy. Keep reading... and plz review!***_


End file.
